1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game, and more particularly, a tile alignment and matching game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for table games have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,649,026, Published/Issued on Mar. 14, 1972, to Breslow teaches a game characterized by the provision of plural playing tiles for each player with peripheral notches in the playing tiles and grooves in the faces of the playing tiles and a plurality of preferably resilient endless strands, such as rubber bands, the object of the game being for each player to wrap the rubber bands about the tiles in the pattern indicated by the grooves on the opposed faces of the tiles without repeating any pattern.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,568, Published/Issued on Oct. 29, 1974, to Armstrong teaches a numerical manipulation board game, with: a game board ruled with at least two generally rectangular grid cells of uniform size; at least two playing tiles of uniform size, each being a block having at least two faces upon which the respective block may rest; each block being so shaped that, when both rest on one such face thereof on the game board, the two grid cells are both substantially filled and that, when both rest on another such face thereof and adjacent one another on the game board, one of the grid cells substantially contains both of the playing tiles; indicia on the playing tiles, so located that the indicia is apparent to observers regardless which of the two faces either playing tile rests upon. When the board includes a plurality of cells arranged in a rectangular grid the board game may be used with additional sign tiles to construct interlocking mathematical equations vertically, horizontally and diagonally on the grid.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 3,895,456, Published/Issued on Jul. 22, 1975, to Fabre teaches a composition assembly, comprising constructional elements for forming toys, educational games, articles for window dressing, furnishings and decoration; some of said elements are rigid, some are flexible and cuttable, shaped as sheets or tridimensional bodies, having protruding peg-and-socket members, and/or hollows and/or holes to interengage each other. Said constructional elements are removably or fixedly composable by nesting one or more of said members on an element in corresponding hollows or holes on another element, or on the same element.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,615, Published/Issued on Sep. 11, 1990, to Eck teaches a set of hexagonal playing pieces, of a shape which when played side to side in beehive pattern create a base, for successive interlocking levels of play. Each player attempts to place his tiles in the most strategically advantageous position.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Patent Office Document No. 20050130726, Published/Issued on Jun. 16, 2005, to Stewart teaches a puzzle game in which game play creates different pictures or designs by assembling the constituent pieces in different arrangements. In one embodiment, a tray is configured to hold a set number of pieces that are generally cube-shaped blocks. Individual sides of the blocks desirably display different colors. Different blocks, or group of blocks, may carry different sets of colors to provide numerous color choices for visible display. A mosaic picture may be formed by arranging blocks in the tray to orient a specific colored side of each block for visible display at a designated location. The resulting picture may be displayed in the tray by hanging the tray from a wall or propping the tray to a substantially vertical orientation. Alternatively, the assembled picture or design may form a playing surface of a board game.
It is apparent now that numerous innovations for table games have been provided in the prior art that adequate for various purposes. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, accordingly, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.